Danny Phantom Puppet Pals
by Chachi-chama
Summary: BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER! What will Vlad do after being constantly bother by Tucker and Danny? Find out in Danny Phantom Puppet Pals! Complete!
1. Bothering Vlad

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter Puppet Pals nor Danny Phantom…OK! So don't sue me!**

**Author's Note: Ok, one of my friends showed me this and I thought that it was really quite funny. So, I thought, wouldn't it be funny if it was Danny Phantom instead Harry Potter!**

screwed up Danny Phantom theme song  
pops up

Danny: I am Danny.  
Tucker: and I am Tuuuuuck.  
pause  
Danny: let's go bother Vlad!  
Tucker: righto!  
switches scenes so tht vlad comes into sight  
Vlad: I am Vlad the evil halfa.  
Danny and Tucker appear on screen  
Danny: ready? Let's go bother him.  
Danny and Tucker: BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER!  
while Danny and Tucker are bothering vlad  
Vlad: (dully) no. stop. don't. ahhh.  
Danny and Tucker run off screen  
Tucker: that was fun!  
Danny: I liked the part where he stopped moving.  
Tucker: let's do it again!  
run off screen again  
Danny and Tucker: BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER  
while Danny and Tucker are bothering vlad  
Vlad: (dully) no. stop. DIE!   
unleashes ghostly wail somehow  
Danny and Tucker: (dully) ahhh.  
Danny and Tucker die  
Vlad: oops.  
Jack comes into screen  
Jack: Hello V-man!  
Vlad: Jack! I can explain.  
Jack: Looks like my son and his friend Tucker are taking a nap.  
Vlad: Yeah, um right.  
disappears  
Jack: Let's see what they have in their pockets.  
searches pockets  
Jack: alas. A PDA and a Fenton Thermos! It's my lucky day! Now were did Vlad go. More importantly, were the hell am I?  
looks around and then ducks out of sight  
Jack: Iit's naked time!  
takes off shirt and pants but can't see all of him  
same screwed up Danny Phantom theme song as the begining  
**THE END**

**A/N: so wat do ya think? I know it's exactly like Harry Potter puppet Pals and that it is short but, I just had to turn it into a Danny phantom version. Don't hurt me. Just tell me what u think. Also, seeing as though there is another HPPP I did do a parody for that too! So as always R&R! Oh and plz no flames? Plz?**


	2. Trouble at Casper High

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter Puppet Pals nor Danny Phantom, happy?**

**A/N: Part 2 of the phantom puppet pals! Thanks to everyone who replied! I didn't think tht I would get a reply until a couple of DAYS later! So, as promised, here ya go!**  
(the screwed up Danny Phantom theme…again)  
Danny: ooh Casper High is great! This is the best place in the world!  
Tucker: yes Casper High is so much fun!  
Sam: I love animals!  
Danny: I hate ghosts!  
Tucker: I love you Danny  
Danny: backs away a bit um…  
Jack: I've got some bad news kids  
All: Oh no! What is it?  
Jack: The evil futureistic ghost is attacking the school  
All: Oh no! What will we do?  
Jack: I don't know… walks off screen  
(another screen)  
Dan: evil laugh Now Amity Park is mine!  
Vlad: I am Vlad, the evil halfa. I must stop him! tries using ghost ray but doesn't work  
Dan: evil laugh uses ghostly wail  
Vlad: dully ahhhhhh!  
Sam: here he comes  
Tucker: Ahhhhhh-runs off screen  
Dan: It's time to die…for you!  
Danny: You can't do this!  
Dan: Oh yes I can. prepares to use ghostly wail  
Sam and Danny: Wait!  
Dan: What is it? Danny and Sam run away Hey! Blast.  
Tucker: runs onscreen -hhhhhhhh! stops…bother! giggles and runs off screen  
(flashes to Sam and Danny)  
Sam: What are we going to do?  
Danny: There's nothing we can do. We're finished.  
Tucker: runs onscreen Wait! close-up on his face I have a plan!  
(were Dan is)  
Dan: Oh children! Where are you?  
Danny: We're over here.  
Dan: Well here I come.  
Tucker: Wait! We're a little to the right.  
Dan: moves to the right a little Oh here?  
Danny: Almost  
Sam: That's it!  
Dan: I don't see anyone.  
Tucker: Ok ready? SHOOT HIM! all take out machine guns and shoots Dan  
All: after Dan is dead/disappears Yay!  
Vlad: What's going on here?  
Danny: Vlad! Your alive!  
Vlad: So it would seem  
Tucker: We love you Vlad! all hug Vlad  
Vlad: What the-hey!  
All: sighish ahhhhhh  
Vlad: Hey quit it! Oh you kids, I love you too. Now get off me.  
Tucker: No!  
Jack: humming alas! A cornucopia of love! joins hug and says sighishly ahhhhhh…turns around The End.

**hee hee hee i always luved watching this over and over. so, I basically memorized it! Oh and don't ask me why I picked Dan, it was just cause he is most probably stronger than Vlad…heh heh…I might do the little short tht's in the middle of this one but until then, R&R!**


	3. Bonus: Capture all the Little Ghosts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…so leave me alone!**

**A/N: Well, if u look at the reviews I did forget to do the little short in the middle of it so um here it is!**

right when Dan is killing Vlad a heart is seen in the ghostly wail

Danny Phantom: pops into the screen with mini ghosts on sticks sing-songly Capture the little ghosts, capture the little ghost…WEEEEEEE! La la la la la la la….humming

Valerie: walks into side of the screen die ghost. shoots Danny with anti-ghost gun

Danny Phantom: Ho! head pops off and rolls off screen

Valerie: ducks out of screen

fades back to continue the story

**A/N: Well I think that's it…sorry that it's extremely short but that's all there is…so, um…until there's another Potter Puppet Pals this story is basically over. But until next, R&R!**


End file.
